


Hourglass

by RubyMagnolia



Series: Shiro Gets Rekt 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Inflation, Breast Inflation, Gen, Hourglass Inflation, Inflation, Quintessence, Tits and Ass, Transformation, expansion, hourglass - Freeform, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: Shiro swallows some raw Quintessence by mistake. His chest and ass thank him for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was doodling hourglass Shiro for SL. Then I wanted to write a fic to go with it.
> 
> Here's the [art](http://rubymagnolia.tumblr.com/post/160046341255/kinklingblogs-rubymagnolia-hourglass-figure)

It happened fast enough that Shiro felt his body change, and the tight, worn clothes someone had put him in started to tear off. Not that he could do anything about it, kneeling with his knees spread apart by a bar, arms tied behind him. They had been secured to the bar, forcing Shiro to thrust his chest forward.

He squirmed, trying to identify his captors, but he'd been knocked out and they'd placed him in a room by himself. Mirrors lined the walls, and it was brightly lit. What sounded like cameras whirred behind them. Shiro had no doubt the glass was a two-way mirror.

What Shiro felt was a hot flush run through his body, and the clothes starting to shrink against his skin. What was really happening were the effects of Shiro swallowing raw quintessence in a battle, and a Druid taking him out for observation.

Shiro whimpered, desperate to rub his chest as a prickling ran over his skin. His pecs were rounding out, the muscle underneath growing rapidly, and Shiro wanted to fold forward, but his hands stopped him.

He was both aroused and mildly horrified when the slip of a singlet he'd been dressed in started to split open, cupping his chest. The tearing noise made it worse, snapping of threads and fibers loud in the room. Shiro didn't bother to beg or speak: he knew that what was happening wasn't able to be stopped.

Besides, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

His cock was twitching, conflicted by the pleasant sensation running through Shiro and the knowledge that he was not in safe hands, that he was on display for someone he didn't want to be on display for.

The split in his singlet stopped just under his pecs, thankfully covering his nipples. It did nothing to hide the buds doubling in size and going pert with arousal, but at least they were covered.

Shiro didn't have much time to contemplate this, the quintessence moving lower, cording muscle under his skin, nipping in at his trim waist. The singlet was too short to begin with, so Shiro could see the lines of his abdominal muscles deepen, and his waist cinch in.

He was definitely getting hard, pants starting to bulge. His cock was trapped, however, pressed against the seam that ran between his legs and over his ass. The ass which was contributing to half of the problem of being trapped. He could feel it growing, pressing against his hands until the bonds that kept them tied to the spreader bar crackled and lengthened enough to give Shiro space to move his hands from the bar. The bonds pressed hot against his pants, against the rounding ass.

But that was only half of the problem. The other half, and it was this half that caused the pants to start losing buttons, were his hips.

They flared out from Shiro's waist, his body taking on a distinctive hourglass shape. He bit back a moan as a button ruptured off, a sweet release from the tension that was filling out the clothes. There was a ping as it dropped to the floor and rolled around. The rest followed in quick succession.

Pants open, Shiro's cock was freely tenting in his underwear. He didn't want to think too much about it, considering the circumstances, but Shiro could have sworn that it and his balls had grown larger.

It was a brief thought, interrupted by his thighs squeezing and tensing under the shiny black material of the pants. The seams split at the inside of his thighs, unable to contain the legs growing to match his hips and ass.

Shiro hissed, shifting, unable to rub them together to encourage the splitting, and had to wait for them to tear down to his knees.

The transformation had started to taper, shifting to his calves before fizzling out entirely. Shiro could see the results from every angle, biting his lip to try to calm the hot blood pumping through him, the gasping traces of gentleness, the feeling of tightness that pressed on his thighs and ass and hips and chest.

It wasn't a dislikable shape. Shiro had been a less exaggerated hourglass on earth and had gradually lost it due to the Galra not providing enough of the right kinds of food, but Shiro knew that whenever he put on weight, he'd immediately start going back to the hourglass figure.

This, though? This was incredible. Shiro desperately wanted to touch his hands over his curves, to take it all in. The quintessence had responded to his body shape and worked from there.

The thought made him shiver, his cock wet at the head and producing a damp patch in his underwear.

The lights suddenly went out, and Shiro flinched. Was this part of the experiment?

There was the disturbing glow of the Druid's face behind one of the mirrors but then it teleported out, vanishing. Then it was just the blinking lights of the cameras, their shape clear without the light for the two way mirrors to work. Outside there were heavy footfalls, and someone smashed the mirror in front of him.

Glowing armour lights. Yellow. A shout of excitement and that someone was hugging Shiro tightly.

It sent every nerve in Shiro's newly changed body screaming.

"Hunk," said Shiro. "Hunk, please let go. I'm tender."

"Shit, I'm sorry," said Hunk.

Hunk sprung back. The lights came back on. Shiro tried to curl in a little, shuffle away so that Hunk couldn't see everything that had happened, but it was no use.

"Woah," said Hunk. "Woah."

"Hunk, have you released Shiro yet?" called Lance's voice from outside of the room.

"Uh no, not yet–Lance, the video was real," stammered Hunk.

He snapped into action. Hands brushed over Shiro's wrists, deactivating the dampener that kept Shiro's arm offline, and Shiro deliberately fell forward. He caught himself, and waited for Hunk to undo the spreader bar.

Shiro's joints popped as he brought his legs together and discreetly tucked his cock back into his pants. The rescue had killed off his boner, adrenaline trying to get him to his feet.

Lance came in to see what was taking so long and his eyes widened, a deep flush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck as Shiro staggered to his feet, helped by Hunk.

"How did you find me?" asked Shiro.

"The Galra were transmitting to taunt us. Pidge found a way around their scrambler and bingo, we found this little moonbase," said Lance.

"We thought the video was a fake," said Hunk.

"But holy quiznak, your body, Shiro," said Lance. "Your _ass_ is huge. Not to mention you could crush my head between your thighs and I'd thank you for it."

Shiro chuckled.

"Let's get out of here," said Shiro.

The other Paladins agreed, grabbing the cameras on the way out for Pidge.

While the location could have been better – Shiro really would have preferred the privacy of his own room in the Castle – the results weren't all that bad.

And the reactions of his team made up for going through the transformation in a Druid moonbase.


End file.
